


clowns

by starlightsongs



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Memes, Texting, Twitter, Twitter Group Chat! AU, chatfic, crackfic, minor tomohima - Freeform, minor tomosaaya, minor tsugusayo, shitpost, this is hot garbage enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsongs/pseuds/starlightsongs
Summary: *breadmaster420 renamed the chat “clowns”*tomoe udagawa: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN, PUNK?ran ✿: that’s moca’s accounttomoe udagawa: ohtomoe udagawa: i suppose the name is fitting then, huh





	1. afterglow vs. uehara himari's gay denial

**Author's Note:**

> moca's obsessed with memes  
himari's on stan twitter  
ran is tired  
tsugu's just super wholesome and loves the elaborate emoji  
tomoe doesn't know what twitter is, nor memes or stan language, for that matter.
> 
> enjoy! i may or may not put up other chapters depending on how much feedback this one gets. it was for fun more than anything and in celebration of aglow's 2nd band story on EN. thanks for stopping by!

_ ***breadmaster420 renamed the chat “clowns”*** _

**tomoe udagawa**: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN, PUNK?

**ran ✿**: that’s moca’s account

**tomoe udagawa**: oh

**tomoe udagawa**: i suppose the name is fitting then, huh

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: DAJFGHDSJKFHGSFKD

**tomoe udagawa**: himari, what does that mean?

**tsuguwu**: it’s a keysmash, tomoe! (* ^ ω ^)

**breadmaster420**: you probably don’t want to use your full name on this site, tomo-chin

**breadmaster420**: what if you gain a STALKER and they’re NOT AS COOL AS ME??? then what

**tomoe udagawa**: ah

**tomoe**: remind me why we made another group chat here?

**breadmaster420**: for the Dank Memes

**tomoe**: and what is that?

** _*breadmaster420 attached an image*_ **

**tomoe:** why is there a picture of a clown in an office chair

**breadmaster420:** that’s you, tomoe

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!:** OOMF JUST GOT ROASTED!!!

**tsuguwu**: be nice to her, moca-chan~

**ran ✿:** tomoe’s been lucky enough to not be tainted by meme culture...can we leave it that way?

**breadmaster420:** no ;)

ran ✿: ...why was i expecting any other response

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!:** JHSDGJDFKHGKDFJGHG i’m DECEASED

**tomoe**: himari!!! are you okay?

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: oh!! it’s just an expression, tomoe! i’m fine ^-^

**tsuguwu**: (*≧ω≦*)

**ran ✿**: this could take a while...

**breadmaster420**: anyways

**breadmaster420**: i actually made this chat because i have a BURNING question for y’all

**ran ✿**: i bet ¥100 it’s another fucking meme

**tomoe**: oi, watch your mouth, ran!

**ran ✿**: uhhhhh himari's name has "hell" in it?

**breadmaster420**: RAN HOW DARE YOU it’s VERY important

**tsuguwu**: what is it, moca-chan?

**breadmaster420**: lesbians

**breadmaster420**: what is your wisdom?

**tomoe**: uh

**tsuguwu**: world cold and hard...girls soft and warm (≧◡≦) ♡

**ran ✿**: girl hot

**ran ✿**: also you owe me ¥100

**tomoe**: how am i supposed to answer this?

**breadmaster420**: just say something you enjoy

**tomoe**: ok

**tomoe**: eat ramen ?

**breadmaster420**: VALID

**breadmaster420**: if you replace ramen with bread…galaxy brain

**tsuguwu**: why don’t we have both?

_ ***tsuguwu attached an image*** _

**breadmaster420**: THE TACO COMMERCIAL MEME…

**breadmaster420**: tsuguuu you are a cinnamon roll… too good, too pure for this world...

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: ooh, i’ve got one!

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!:** for the wisdom question.

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: “stan afterglow!”

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!:** heheheh but i’m not a lesbian

**ran ✿**: k.

**breadmaster420:** hA  
  
**tomoe:** :o

**tsuguwu**: if you say so, himari-chan~

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: what????  
  
**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: it’s TRUE

_ ***breadmaster420 attached an image*** _

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: oH MY DFSHFGFSDJKGHSD 

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: AAAAAAAAA WHERE DID MY WIG GO???

**tomoe**: you wear a wig? :o

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: nO TOMOE SKDFHGFSDJHGDFJS

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: UGH KAORU SENPAI COULD PUNCH ME IN THE FACE AND I’D BE GLAD

**tsuguwu**: (⊙_⊙)

**breadmaster420**: friends, exhibit a.

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: noOO I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: i meant it in like

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: a friend way.

**ran ✿:** ok

**tsuguwu**: ok

**breadmaster420**: ok

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: SHUT UP i like boys !!!! i’m STRAIGHT !!

**breadmaster420**: yeah you are

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: thank you.

**breadmaster420**: straight up GAYYYYYYYY

**tomoe**: haha, good one moca!!!

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: ugh FINE

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: i am gay

**breadmaster420:** !!!

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!:** for kaoru-senpai only

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: waIT NO

_ ***breadmaster420 attached an image*** _

**breadmaster420:** congratulations to our baby lesbian himari, whose realization of her gayness was born on this very day

**ran ✿:** congrats~

**tomoe:** congrats, himari!

**tsuguwu:** yay for himari-chan!!!! (ノ^o^)ノ

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!:** THAT’S NOT FAIR YOU CROPPED IT

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!: **YOU DON'T GET TO SEE MY DISCLAIMER

**breadmaster420:** what do you mean

**breadmaster420:** it says right there next to your name: “i am gay”

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!: **wow. i am SHOOK

**♡ himari ♡ @ FINALS HELL!**: user breadmaster420 is PROBLEMATIC. cancelled!

**breadmaster420**: tea.

**tomoe**: i

**tomoe**: i have no idea what i just read

**tomoe**: what does tea have to do with any of this?? what is cancelled exactly??

**ran ✿**: tomoe i am so sorry

**tsuguwu**: (´ ∀ ` *)

* * *

**breadmaster420**: hey y’all FILTHY MEMERS

**breadmaster420**: i was thinking about if COMIC PANIC had a different name

**ran ✿**: oh no

**breadmaster420**: we could name it GAY PANIC

**breadmaster420**: to mirror the constant state of being that himari lives in~

**♡ himari ♡ @ I'M NOT GAY**: sTOP IT DSJFGHSDF

**tomoe**: did she ever find her wig?


	2. holigay shenanigans

**breadmaster420**: ;)

**ran **✿: wh

**ran **✿: let the chat DIE moca

_ ***breadmaster420 sent a link*** _

**tsuguwu**: mariah carey? :o

**breadmaster420**: BABY ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAAAAAS

**ran **✿: is bread?

**breadmaster420: **is BREAAAAAAAAD

**breadmaster420:** ran why do you do this :(

**ran **✿: because you’re obnoxious

**breadmaster420: **OMG!!!! 

**breadmaster420**: bae ♡

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: petition for moca and ran to get a room already!!!

**tsuguwu**: ahaha...

**tomoe**: i’m with you, himari

**breadmaster420: **WHOA TOMOE

**breadmaster420: **we thought you were DEAD

**ran **✿: that’s code for “inactive from twitter”

**breadmaster420: **stfu ran they’re the SAME

**tomoe**: well

**tomoe**: i didn’t plan on touching this cursed site ever again

**tomoe**: but somehow himari made me log on again. something about “stanning luna”?

**breadmaster420: **dghfdjKFHDG

**breadmaster420: **NO

**breadmaster420: **FUCKING

**breadmaster420: **WAY

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: toMOE YOU SPELLED IT WRONG IT'S "LOONA"!!!! i'm crying

**tomoe**: aw i'm sorry, don't cry himari!! i'll get it right next time!! :'(

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: FHDSJG TOMOE

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: I'M NOT ACTUALLY CRYING I 

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: anyways Y’ALL BETTER BE STREAMING BUTTERFLY

**tsuguwu**: i like their music!!!

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: an intellectual, truly.

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: TOMOE HAVE YOU WATCHED EVERYTHING IN THE LOONAVERSE???

**tomoe**: the what?

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: .

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: nevermind. i’ll show you the next time you come over, k?

**tomoe**: alright then ahaha

**breadmaster420: **now, what was this nonsense about ran and I getting a room??

**tsuguwu**: (*/ω＼)

**breadmaster420:** anywho

**breadmaster420: **to answer your question

**breadmaster420: **i love butterfly

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: FOR REAL??? 

**breadmaster420: **yeah!!!

_ ***breadmaster420 sent a link*** _

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: DIE

**breadmaster420: **dance dance revolution, anyone?

**ran **✿: what

**tsuguwu**: oh, i’ve never played it before, but it always looked fun! (* ^ ω ^)

**tomoe**: i only know the taiko game, sorry moca!!

**breadmaster420: **y’all have NO TASTE

**ran **✿: himari, i thought you were talking about this butterfly

_ ***ran ✿ sent a link*** _

**breadmaster420: **DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!

**ran **✿: I was thinking we could cover it as a band sometime, actually

**breadmaster420: **yo, that’d be lit

**tomoe**: huh, i could jam to this

**tsuguwu**: let’s do it!!! :D

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: sure, i guess

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: loona’s still superior tho

**ran **✿: no

**breadmaster420:** hmm… nah

**tsuguwu**: ahhh… i think i need to get to know them better first before making a judgement~

**breadmaster420:** tsugu

**breadmaster420:** sweetie

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: I CAN HELP WITH THAT

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: YOU’LL BE AN ORBIT IN NO TIME

**tomoe**: a what

**tomoe**: sorry for asking, but what is loona again?

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: TOMOE

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: actually, we are

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: we are all loona~

**ran **✿: what the fuck

**tomoe**: LANGUAGE, RAN

**ran **✿: IT’S THE INTERNET, GRANDMA

**breadmaster420**: hmmmmm sounds like code for “we are all lesbians”

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: FIGHT ME MOCA

**breadmaster420: **HIMARI BE LIKE

**breadmaster420: **GOES HAM ON KPOP STAN TWITTER

**breadmaster420: **THIRST TWEETS ABOUT HER GIRL GROUP FAVES

**breadmaster420:** COMES BACK TO US AND IS ALL

**breadmaster420:** “hey guys i’m straight”

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: SHUT UP

**tomoe**: why do i feel like we already had this conversation

**ran **✿: because we did

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: sexuality isn’t a choice.

**ran **✿: himari what point is there in you telling US this

**breadmaster420:** idk himari

**breadmaster420:** i wake up everyday and i think to myself

**breadmaster420:** hell yeah i’m DEF going to be a lesbian today

**ran **✿: that implies that you actually think

**tomoe**: OUCH

**tsuguwu**: that was mean !!! (＞﹏＜)

**breadmaster420:** guys it’s ok

**breadmaster420:** ran and i share the one braincell we own

**breadmaster420:** actually, she almost never lets me use it

**ran **✿: damn straight i don’t

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: admit you both like each other already??

**ran **✿: himari what are you even talking about

**breadmaster420:** yeah, this isn’t any of your business, dumb hettie

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: I AM NOT A DUMB HETTIE

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: wait

**ran **✿: lol

**breadmaster420:** GOT EEEEEEEM

**tsuguwu**: (´･ᴗ･ ` )

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: gdi

_ ***breadmaster420 attached an image*** _

**breadmaster420:** i’m gonna start making an album of these

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: still will never be as relevant as loona’s newest album, xx

**tomoe:** himari what does your display name mean

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: OH

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: TWICE-FANCY DESERVED SONG OF THE YEAR

**tsuguwu**: i love twice!!!

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: TSUGU YES

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: that’s it y’all, tsugu is the only one in this group with TASTE

**tomoe:** ah ok

**tomoe:** i was spending this entire time thinking something valuable of yours got stolen and didn’t know how to bring it up

**ran **✿: classic

**breadmaster420:** the only thing that got stolen is my HEART

**breadmaster420**: by ran <3

**ran **✿: cut it out, moca.

**breadmaster420:** anyways i’m thinking a new year’s resolution for tomoe could be to get her to be more familiar with the magical place that is ~ the internet ~

**tomoe:** point taken!

**breadmaster420:** tsugu’s could be working up the courage to ask her crush out on a date

**tsuguwu**: hahaha good one!!!

**tsuguwu**: don’t think sayo likes me back tho

**breadmaster420: **.

**ran **✿: you fucking WHAT

**tomoe:** this is the first i’m hearing about this as well?

**tsuguwu**: OH

**tsuguwu**: uh.

**tsuguwu**: well…

**tsuguwu**: ahahahaha...

**breadmaster420**: tfw tsugu just turned into kombucha girl SMH

**tomoe: **no, tsugu works at a cafe. they don't have kombucha

**breadmaster420:** someone remind me to show tomoe the meme later

**breadmaster420: **but wow tsugu... honest to god i was making a joke... i had no idea you ACTUALLY had a crush

**breadmaster420**: and on SAYO too!!!! from ROSELIA GASP

**breadmaster420**: ran how does that make you feel

**ran **✿: i mean

**ran **✿: it’s not yukina

**ran **✿: i trust tsugu

**breadmaster420**: yeah tsugu GET SOMEEEEEE

**tsuguwu**: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: y’all are blind wth

**tomoe:** don’t pretend like you knew

**breadmaster420:** my my MY

**breadmaster420:** the chat’s getting SPICY before 2020 isn’t it

**tsuguwu**: i want to die

**tsuguwu:** this is SO embarrassing

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: tsugu NO we love you!!!

**breadmaster420:** damn, wish ran would tell me she loves me like that :(

**breadmaster420:** i think that should be her new year’s resolution ;)

**ran **✿: no. 

**breadmaster420: **SO UNFAIR :(((

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: tsugu!!!!! you are a QUEEN who sayo TOTALLY likes back!!!!!!!! we believe in you!!!!!

**breadmaster420: **maybe The Straights aren’t such bad people

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: so you admit i’m straight!

**breadmaster420:** SARCASM hon

**tsuguwu**: thank you himari!!!! ahhh i’ll give it my best… ;;

**breadmaster420:** you will, and you’ll be tsugurific at it too~

**tomoe**: yeah, you got this tsugu!!!

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: question: why is moca the only one making resolutions for everyone else?

**breadmaster420:** bc i can~

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: ok then moca

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: i’m going to make one for you

**breadmaster420: **enlighten me~

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: actually this is for all of y’all

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: stop making fun of me for being straight

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: okay?

**breadmaster420:** ah, so himari’s resolution is to admit once and for all that she’s gay, got it.

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: MOCA

**tomoe: **moca, what’s your resolution?

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: TOMOE, REALLY???

**breadmaster420: **i have quite a few, actually

**breadmaster420:** 1) eat more bread

**breadmaster420: **2) post more memes

**breadmaster420:** 3) continue being awesome :-)

**ran **✿: they all suck

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: HELLO????

**breadmaster420: **oh i forgot one

**breadmaster420:** 4) continue to tease himari

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: MOCA

**ran **✿: nvm i see your point on that one

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: Y’ALL ARE THE WORST

**tomoe:** all joking aside, the resolutions remind me how thankful i am to have this crazy bunch as friends~

**ran **✿: whoa where did this come from

**breadmaster420:** oh what tomoe just went soft

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: TOMOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**tsuguwu** : tomoe!!! that’s so sweet oh my goodness!!! so thankful for you too **♡**

**tomoe:** i think we should all celebrate on new years’ eve together!!! 

**tomoe:** in person of course HAHA

**tomoe:** we can make even more resolutions for each other and for ourselves

**tomoe:** different ways we can continue to grow as a band, as individual people, yet still continue to be the same as always - for the things we really treasure :)

**tsuguwu**: awwww tomoe!!!! i totally agree. spending time together as the year turns would really be so special!!

**ran **✿: it’s not a bad idea i guess...

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: I’M CRYING I TAKE IT BACK MAYBE Y’ALL AREN’T THE WORST

**breadmaster420: **HELL YEAH NEW YEARS’ PARTY WOOOOOOOOOOOO

**tomoe:** is it a deal then?

**tsuguwu**: yes!!

**ran **✿: sure

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: of course!!!

**breadmaster420:** who says ‘no’ to a party lol

**breadmaster420: **well

**breadmaster420: **idk maybe losers like ran

**ran **✿: you’re killing the mood

**tomoe:** awesome!! let’s have it at my place, if y’all don’t mind, i think ako would love the company as well

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: OF COURSE WE DON’T MIND OMG AKO’S OUR LITTLE SISTER TOO

**tsuguwu**: of course that’s okay!!! we love seeing her ^-^

**breadmaster420:** hell yeah. i’m so pumped for this party.

_ ***breadmaster420 sent a link*** _

**ran **✿: let it DIE moca

**breadmaster420:** BE HONEST

**breadmaster420: ** THIS was the song of the decade. ADMIT IT.

**ran **✿: hard pass

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!**: twice’s entire discography is crying

**tsuguwu:** oh god i thought we escaped this

**tomoe**: wait isn’t thomas the tank engine a kids show? why is this featuring 50 cent...

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!: **TOMOE NO DON’T CLICK ON IT

**♡ himari ♡ | FANCY SOTY ROBBED!: **tomoe

**ran **✿: it’s too late, himari

**tsuguwu: **we’re sorry, tomoe :(

**breadmaster420:** i could’ve sent sth way worse... y’all have no taste smh

**tomoe**: ah.

**tomoe**: ok so

**tomoe**: one rule for the party

**tomoe**: nobody give moca the aux cord.

**breadmaster420:** RUDE :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured i'd finish off 2019 with some quality memeing~  
anyways, happy holidays & new years to everyone!!!!


	3. kiss her

**breadmaster420:** valentine’s day, huh.

**breadmaster420: **what an odd CAPITALISTIC holiday that is.

**breadmaster420:** companies really be out here like “chocolate set for two”. bitch!!! i’ll eat all of that in one sitting! child’s play. couples who? moca-chan is the real breadwinner here.

**ran **✿: moca jfc

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY EVERYONE!!!

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** REMEMBER TO POST PICS OF MY CHOCOLATES ON INSTA :)

**tomoe**: what is insta

**breadmaster420:** wb grandma

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **wb grandma

**ran **✿: wb grandma

**tsuguwu**: oh, hey tomoe! (＾▽＾)

**tomoe:** what does “wb” mean

**tomoe**: is that an insult

**ran **✿: welcome back

**tomoe**: oh

**tomoe**: thanks

**tomoe**: WAIT I’M NOT A GRANDMA

**ran **✿: himari i lost my instagram app

**ran **✿: i can’t find it

**ran **✿: is it the one with the music note icon?

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** NOOOOOOO

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **thAT’S TIK TOK

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **TOMOE I CAN UNDERSTAND BUT

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **RAN HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE TWITTER

**ran **✿: i don’t

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** sigh

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** tomoe, instagram is only the BEST photo-sharing app!!! it’s got a pretty rainbow colored icon that looks like a camera and it’s where you can find the PRETTIEST sweets in Japan & around the world, for that matter~

**breadmaster420:** sorry hii-chan :( i stopped using it after they removed the follow activity feature

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **why did that matter to you

**breadmaster420:** stalking you & how many photos of kaoru-senpai you like :-)

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **.

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** it’s not that many…

**breadmaster420:** k

**ran **✿: k

**tomoe**: k

**tsuguwu**: so!!! did anyone get any chocolates? besides ours of course... ahaha...

**tomoe**: i got a ton

**tomoe**: i don’t know who half of these people are

**tomoe**: why would they give me chocolates?

**breadmaster420: **.

**breadmaster420:** who’s gonna say it

**tsuguwu**: uhh...

**ran **✿: clearly you want to...

**breadmaster420: **tomo-chin

**breadmaster420:** pal

**breadmaster420: **you are TALL

**breadmaster420:** you are BUTCH

**breadmaster420: **the girls at our school are THIRSTY

**breadmaster420:** does that clarify it?

**tomoe**: hahaha whaaaaaaat???

**tomoe**: nooooooo moca it’s not like that

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** yeah, not everyone is GAY moca

**breadmaster420:** sure they are

**breadmaster420: **how did kaoru-senpai react to your chocolates

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** she kindly accepted them and told me they were FLEETING

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** like a true PRINCE

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** ugh. tomoeeee i really hope you didn’t do something stupid

**tomoe**: uh

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** TOMOE

**ran **✿: she didn’t do anything

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** good.

**ran **✿: as in

**ran **✿: she stood there like an idiot with her mouth wide open

**ran **✿: and awkwardly stammered a “t-thanks pal!” seconds after each girl ran off

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **JESUS FUCKING CHRIST TOMOE

**tomoe**: ahahahaha sorrrryyyyyyy

**breadmaster420:** it’s ok. being a disaster lesbian is something you and hii-chan have in common

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** quIT IT

**ran **✿: does that somehow make you functional?

**breadmaster420: **BITCH i’m DISTINGUISHED

**breadmaster420:** tsugu’s functional.

**tomoe:** ...speaking of which, tsugu hasn’t said much of anything.

**tsuguwu**: oh! ahaha...sorry guys...i’m still here!!!!!!

**tsuguwu: **what about the rest of you? did you get any chocolates?

**ran **✿: no

**breadmaster420:** ran :((((

**ran **✿: stop that. it’s not like it bothers me or anything…

**breadmaster420:** eheh.

**ran **✿: what

**breadmaster420:** i had some extras that i was gonna give to you

**breadmaster420:** but i got hungry and ate them instead :(

**breadmaster420: **can you ever forgive your dear old moca-chan :((((((

**ran **✿: …

**ran **✿: how am i supposed to respond to this

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** kiss her

**tomoe**: kiss her

**tsuguwu**: kiss her

**ran **✿: ...

**breadmaster420: **ooh! kisses for moca-chan? :D

**ran **✿: no.

**breadmaster420:** bois can i get an f in the chat

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** f

**tomoe**: f

**tsuguwu**: f

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** everyone! I actually got additional sweets too :)

**tsuguwu**: aww really??

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** yeah!! rimi is such a sweetheart...she knew that we would both be giving to kaoru senpai, so she decided to give me one of her coronets to calm my nerves down!! what a sweetheart

**breadmaster420**: omg wholesome

**tsuguwu**: awwwww rimi-chan’s the best!!!

**tomoe**: that’s funny, saaya gave me a chocolate coronet as well

**breadmaster420**: kiss her

**tomoe**: wait WHERE IS THE CORRELATION ON THIS ONE

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** kiss her

**ran **✿: kiss her

**tsuguwu**: kiss her

**tomoe**: c’mon now… i don’t like saaya that way…

***** ** _breadmaster420 attached an image*_ **

**tomoe**: it just says doubt

**tomoe**: you could’ve typed it out

**breadmaster420: **yeah but the MEME

**breadmaster420:** do i need to bring clown in an office chair in here again

**ran **✿: no

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** no

**tomoe**: no

**tsuguwu**: i think we’d prefer if you didn’t, moca-chan (⌒_⌒;)

**breadmaster420:** ;)

**breadmaster420**: tsugu, would you like to tell everyone who YOU got chocolates from?

**ran **✿: …?

**tsuguwu**: .

**tsuguwu:** ...how did you know about that (⊙_⊙)

**tomoe**: know about what

**tomoe**: who’S TRYING TO HIT UP OUR TSUGU

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** YEAH THEY BETTER NOT BE A PLAYER

**tsuguwu**: oh no…

**tomoe**: tsugumi hazawa

**tomoe**: if any asshole ever dare to lay a FINGER on you

**tomoe**: call me. i’ll beat them up.

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** i’ll expose them on social media!!!

**ran **✿: ...just stay safe.

**tsuguwu**: guys ;;;;; why do you assume the person who gave them to me was mean ;;;

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** :O

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** cOULD IT BE?

**breadmaster420**: yes :-)

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **OH MY GOD

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **TSUGUUUUUUUUUUUU

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

**tomoe**: clearly i’m missing something

**ran **✿: me too…

**tsuguwu**: sayo-san gave me some homemade chocolates :)

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **I WANNA CRY

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: ** THAT’S SO CUUUUUUUTEEE

**breadmaster420**: tsugu :) you’re leaving out the best part :)

**tsuguwu**: what?

**tsuguwu**: oh.

**tsuguwu**: haha

**tsuguwu**: ....it’s not that big of a deal (>.<')

**ran **✿: what is it?

**tsuguwu**: we’re going to see a movie together on saturday ( ◡‿◡ )

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**breadmaster420**: not that big of a deal my ASS

**tsuguwu**: what do you mean?? (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

**breadmaster420**: goddamn. even TSUGU isn’t functional

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **QUEEN SHE ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE

**breadmaster420**: see, even the self-proclaimed straightie gets it

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** any person who’s watched any sort of romance drama would get it. it’s o b v i o u s

**tsuguwu**: oh my gosh, stop!! it’s not a date!!! (*/▽＼*)

**breadmaster420**: it’s a date.

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** it’s a date.

**ran **✿: it’s a date.

**tomoe** : ah. um. it _ could _ be a date?

**breadmaster420**: don’t listen to tomoe. she’s dense.

**tomoe**: OI, WANNA FIGHT?

**breadmaster420**: yeah. meet me in the denny’s parking lot. 3AM.

**tsuguwu**: not the witching hour!! ＼(º □ º l|l)/

**breadmaster420**: yes

**breadmaster420**: the witching hour :-)

**breadmaster420**: i’ll bring my ghost squad with me

**ran **✿: y

**ran **✿: your. what.

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** FORGET THAT

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** Y’ALL!!! TSUGU HAS A DATE.

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **I’M SO PROUD OF HERRRRR

**tsuguwu**: awwwww himari chan!!! 

**tsuguwu**: still think you’re overreacting, but I appreciate your kind words!!! (≧◡≦)

**breadmaster420**: tsugu has the most game of all of us. fuckin tsugurific.

**breadmaster420**: damn. how long until i can get a Smokin Hot Girlfriend.

**ran **✿: centuries.

**tsuguwu**: awww don’t worry about it!!!

**tsuguwu**: love will come to you not only when it is ready, but when you are ready (⌒‿⌒)

**ran **✿: ...did tsugumi lowkey call us immature.

**breadmaster420**: damn. i think she did.

**breadmaster420**: fuckin SAVAGE tsugu. i love it.

**tsuguwu**: oh my gosh!!! nooooo i didn’t mean it like that (╥_╥)

**tsuguwu**: i just meant it like

**tsuguwu**: there’s no need to rush it, or feel like you’re falling behind

**tsuguwu**: the whole world may be falling in love

**tsuguwu**: an arrow of light striking their chests

**tsuguwu**: but maybe you’ve only just realized your feelings

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **…

**tsuguwu**: or, that can be said of the person who likes you back

**tsuguwu**: things like this have a way of working out~ if it’s not alright, then it’s not yet the end, right? ＼(＾▽＾)／

**ran **✿: whoa, tsugumi

**breadmaster420**: incredible….

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **TSUGUUUUUUUU

**tomoe**: wow, tsugu….that was beautiful

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **I’M CRYINNNNGGG THAT WAS REALLY TOUCHING!!!!

**tsugwu**: awww i’m glad you all appreciated it!!!

**tsugwu**: i heard a pasupare song on the radio the other day with some of those lyrics, it just made me think of everyone (*^‿^*)

**tomoe**: aw tsugumi, that’s very sweet of you!!

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **hey guys

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **what tsugu said…

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **that helped me realize something.

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **...something important...

**breadmaster420**: !!!

**breadmaster420**: i’m ALL ears.

**ran **✿: we’re here for you, himari

**tomoe**: ditto

**breadmaster420: **who tf says "ditto" anymore

**tomoe**: i do!

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** i…

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **i think... i might…

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **my feelings for kaoru-senpai…

**breadmaster420**: it’s ok take ur time

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **why is this so hard to say….ahaha

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **i like her as more than a friend.

**breadmaster420**: !!!!!!!!!

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **i think

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **i want her to be one of my best friends?

**breadmaster420**: oh

**ran **✿: .

**tomoe**: ...

**tsuguwu: **oh! ...are you sure, himari-chan?

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **…

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **i think so

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **you guys are obviously my #1s though!!! forever and always!!!

**breadmaster420**: ...maybe another time, fam

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **mocaaaaa what do you meaaaaaaan?

**ran **✿: hey all, it’s getting kinda late

**tomoe**: ah yeah, i think we should start getting to bed soon

**breadmaster420**: yes. bed. ;)

**ran **✿: moca, no.

**breadmaster420**: who knows? tsugu could be getting some action tonight.

**breadmaster420**: with her roselia GUITARIST GIRLFRIEND

**tsuguwu: **MOCA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (＞﹏＜)

**breadmaster420**: moca YESSSSSSSSSSSS

**tsuguwu: **cut it out ヽ( `д´*)ノ

**tsuguwu: **i am alone

**tsuguwu: **anD WE’RE NOT EVEN DATING (╥﹏╥)

**breadmaster420**: sure, tsugu :)

**tsuguwu:** STOPPPPP (´Ｏ`) 

**breadmaster420**: if you all must know

**ran **✿: we don’t wanna know

**breadmaster420**: i am not alone :-)

**tomoe**: whoa, for real???

**breadmaster420**: yeah

**ran **✿: doubt.

**breadmaster420**: i mean, i’ve got all of this bread

**breadmaster420**: and all of these chocolates

**breadmaster420**: but most importantly

**breadmaster420**: i’ve got all of my love for afterglow.

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **AWWWWWWWW MOCAAAAAAAA

**tomoe**: wow, moca... that caught me off guard.

**breadmaster420**: eheheh

**breadmaster420**: i have my moments too, you know

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **WE LOVE YOU TOOOO

**tsuguwu: **yes, we absolutely do!!! **♡**

**tomoe**: wouldn’t be the same band without you!

**ran **✿: ...yeah...what they said…

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** GUYS

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** AFTERGLOW FOREVER

**ran **✿: …?

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: ** you know

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: ** like, wakanda forever?

**ran **✿: isn’t that cultural appropriation…?

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **hUH?

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: ** is it really

**ran **✿: no, i’m just giving you a hard time :)

**ran **✿: afterglow forever

**tsuguwu:** afterglow forever!!! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**tomoe:** afterglow forever

**breadmaster420**: HELL YEAH.

**breadmaster420:** ¡!$# @FT3ЯQL0W 4€VA %*•&

**ran **✿: moca...that’s an eyesore…

**breadmaster420**: i’m just trying to be kEwL™, man

**tsuguwu: **good night everybody!!! happy valentine’s!!!

**tomoe: **good night!!!

**ran **✿: gn

**breadmaster420**: nighty nighttttt

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** GOOD NIGHT!!! DON’T FORGET TO POST THE CHOCOLATES ON INSTA :)

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** get your homegirl more followers!!!

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** do it because you love himari-chan :D

**ran **✿: go to bed

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** hmph FINE

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** good night~

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** ...seriously, don’t forget about the instagram posts

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!: **it would really, really make my day

**breadmaster420**: zzZZZZZzz 

**breadmaster420**: moca-chan wants to sleep….

**♡ himari ♡ | VDAY HYPE!:** ok SORRY GOOD NIGHT FOR REAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated valentine's everyone!!! i'm really hoping i can update this fic once a month or bimonthly, new ideas pop up for me as holidays arise...however, please do let me know if it gets stale hhhh. not the most confident in this chapter but hope you all enjoyed it regardless :)
> 
> side note - i didn't intend on switching the minor ship focus for tomoe from tomohima to tomosaaya but. things happen. stan both ships!!  
as for us tsugusayo stans, hope you all enjoyed this food since craftegg never intends to feed us C O U G H
> 
> WHEW anyways. happy belated valentine's. go like himari's instagram posts!!!


	4. baby shark dododoooododofodoodfofodfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterglow learns that they are helping out to perform in a Children's Day festival and. well.

***** ** _breadmaster420 sent a link*_ **

**breadmaster420**: baby…

**breadmaster420:** shark

**breadmaster420: **do do do do do do

**breadmaster420: **baby

**breadmaster420:** shark

**breadmaster420: **do do do do do do

**breadmaster420: **babY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO B A B Y S H A R K

**ran **✿: how do i kick moca out of the group chat

**breadmaster420: **why are you so mean :((((

**tomoe**: can i ask why moca is singing a children’s song

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: she’s just being moca, it’s not that deep!!!

**breadmaster420: **ohohohohohoh

**breadmaster420:** the thing is

**breadmaster420: **i’m not just memeing

**breadmaster420: **:-)

**ran **✿: t

**ran **✿: that’s. cryptic.

**tsuguwu**: ???

**breadmaster420: **RAN’S GONNA SING IT AT OUR NEXT LIVE BETTTTTT

**ran **✿: HUH

**breadmaster420:** yeah

**breadmaster420: **:-)

**breadmaster420: **everyone better be learning the sheet music asap

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: HOLD ON

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: MOCA, I’M THE LEADER OF THIS BAND. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT.

**breadmaster420: **so y’all know the blonde girl

**tomoe**: you will have to be more specific than “blonde girl”

**breadmaster420: **she radiates chaotic energy

**breadmaster420:** always in a good mood like. Just Vibing

**breadmaster420:** rich AF

**tsuguwu**: oh, you mean kokoro chan!! (＾▽＾)

**breadmaster420: **ya

**breadmaster420:** she invited afterglow to perform with hello, happy world! for some sort of children’s day festival in may

**tsuguwu**: ooh, that could be fun!!! ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

**tomoe**: for sure!!! hey, do you think they’d let me bring my taiko drum?

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: don’t you dare “soiya”!!!!

**tomoe**: aw, why not?

**tomoe**: the kids love it!

**ran **✿: it’s not a bad idea but… it isn’t really our normal crowd…

**ran **✿: isn’t our music a bit too...loud for children?

**breadmaster420:** nonsense, ran

**breadmaster420:** you were hardcore blasting My Chemical Romance at age SEVEN

**ran **✿: …

**breadmaster420:** besides, that’s why i brought up baby shark

**breadmaster420: **this girl said something about the songs needing to be “happy! lucky! smile! YAYYYYY!” material. whatever that means.

**tsuguwu**: that sure sounds like kokoro-chan!!! 

**breadmaster420: **she is HILARIOUS tsugu I LOVE HER

**breadmaster420:** don’t get jealous ran i meant it in a friend way <3

**ran **✿: i-i wasn’t jealous???

**breadmaster420:** sounds like something a JEALOUS PERSON would say

**tomoe**: oi, stop flirting and cut to the chase

**breadmaster420:** ya we’re performing baby shark on may 5th everyone go practice

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: hold on, moca! none of us agreed to this!

**breadmaster420:** ok

**breadmaster420:** friends, should we perform baby shark?

**ran **✿: no.

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: no.

**tomoe**: it’s...how do i put this...not that great of a song, moca

**breadmaster420: **tsugu?

**tsuguwu**: uhhhhhhhhhhhh

**tsuguwu**: i mean... i don’t think it’s that bad? 

**breadmaster420: **thank you, tsugu. you’re the only one who sticks up for moca-chan.

**tomoe**: is there something else kid-centric that we could perform?

**breadmaster420: **like what

**tomoe**: uh

**tomoe**: i don’t know

**tomoe:** himari told me that i’m “uncultured”

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: SDHFGKJDFHGKSJDFGHSDFJKGHDFG

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: DFKHGFDJKHGFDKJGHFDKG

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOMOE I WAS KIDDING

**tomoe:** this is because i didn’t know about luna’s new music video isn’t it

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: TOMOE

**tsuguwu**: ahahah...careful, tomoe... |_・)

**tomoe**: what

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: HOW COULD U SPELL THEIR NAME WRONG AGAIN. IT’S IN MY USERNAME. THAT’S BEEN SENDING MESSAGES TO THIS CHAT. FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES.

**breadmaster420: **whoa, it’s not that deep hii-chan

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: I MEAN

**breadmaster420**: hii-chan, do you have a song suggestion?

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: i do, actually

***** ** _♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN sent a link*_ **

**ran **✿: what the HELL is this

**breadmaster420: **oh MY GOD KJDHFGFDJH

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: whatttt

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: it’s a CHILDREN’S NUMBER SONG

**tsuguwu**: himari, it’s cute!!! (⌒ω⌒)

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: thanks tsugu!!

**tsuguwu**: i uh, have a question about it though

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: sure!!

**tsuguwu**: it doesn’t sound like the lyrics are japanese…

**tsuguwu**: will the children be able to understand it?

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: .

**breadmaster420:** oh my god himari got cancelled

**breadmaster420: **hecking koreaboo

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: I AM NOT A KOREABOO

**tomoe**: what is a koreaboo

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: nobody tell her

**breadmaster420: **imma tell her

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: MOCA

**breadmaster420: **but not rn we’ve got MORE IMPORTANT things to worry about

**breadmaster420:** hii-chan your submission is denied

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: :((((

**breadmaster420:** so, baby shark

**ran **✿: no.

**tomoe**: ran do you have any other ideas

**ran **✿: ...no

**tomoe**: alright. i give up. i’ll start asking ako if she knows anything about how to drum to baby shark.

**tomoe**: she knows more about this Youth stuff anyways… that child

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: she’s one year younger than you

**tomoe**: yeah, i know

**ran **✿: …

**tsuguwu**: it’s going to be cute to hear ran-chan sing the chorus!! \\(^ヮ^)/

**ran **✿: i still haven’t agreed to this

**breadmaster420: **overruled by majority

**breadmaster420:** sorry ran :-)

**ran **✿: fuck

**breadmaster420:** whoaaaaaa!!! you better not say that in front of the kids :-(

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN**: i can’t believe ran hates children

**ran **✿: w

**tomoe**: oi, don’t be mean to the children!!!

**ran **✿: whAT I DIDN’T EVEN

**tsuguwu**: ran, i don’t think the children’s day festival will be the place to unleash your angst (⌒_⌒;)

**ran **✿: i’m quitting the band

** _*ran _ ** _ ✿ _ ** _left the chat*_ **

**breadmaster420:** hOLY FUCK SHE ACTUALLY LEFT THE CHAT

**tomoe**: you can leave the chat? where’s the button for that?

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **tomoe, don’t

** _*tomoe left the chat*_ **

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN:** s i g h 

**breadmaster420:** another one bites the dust

**tsuguwu**: not going to lie, it’s a bit funny to see ran-chan get so worked up over a children’s song dfhjgdfjg

**breadmaster420:** homegirl is flustered

**breadmaster420:** i mean yeah it’s not really her style but little does she know that i think she’d actually be really cute in this kind of setting...she has a soft spot for kids actually, though she doesn’t show it often.

**tsuguwu**: oh, really? :o

**breadmaster420:** hey guys don’t tell ran but i think she’s really cute

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **AWWWWWW MOCA

**tsuguwu**: your secret is safe with me, moca-chan!! (o˘◡˘o)

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: ** ME TOO ME TOO

**breadmaster420:** it better be

**breadmaster420:** i’m stealing all of your yamabuki bakery point cards if anyone else hears about this

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **DEAL!

**tsuguwu**: moca-chan, i actually don’t use my point card if you want it?

**breadmaster420:** oH MY KDFJHGKSDJHG

**breadmaster420:** TSUGU ARE YOU FOR REAL???

**tsuguwu**: yeah!!!

**tsuguwu**: i already have a discount through working at the cafe!! we have a partnership where we sometimes serve their breads (* ^ ω ^)

** _*ran _ ** _ ✿ _ ** _entered the chat*_ **

**breadmaster420:** TSUGUUUUUUUU YOU ARE THE NICEST HUMAN ALIVE

**breadmaster420:** WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE MY HAND IN MARRIAGE

**tsuguwu**: hUH????

**ran **✿: .

**breadmaster420: **oH MY GOD IT’S RAN

**ran **✿: what. did i miss.

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN:** moca proposing to a girl in a relationship tsk tsk tsk

**tsuguwu:** wdym i'm not in a relationship???

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **.

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN:** moca proposing to a girl in a relationship tsk tsk tsk

**ran **✿: wow, that’s a new low even for her

**tsuguwu: **ran, i offered moca-chan my yamabuki bakery point card. and.

**ran **✿: ah.

**ran **✿: anyways

**ran **✿: do i seriously have to sing “do do do do do” a gazillion times? can we change to song SOMEWHAT to not suck so much?

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **DJKFHGSFJDHG

**breadmaster420:** ran the kids are gonna wanna sing along

**breadmaster420:** don’t disappoint the kids

**ran **✿: i won’t

**breadmaster420:** good.

**tsuguwu**: um... guys... (・_・;)

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **what’s up, tsugu?

**tsuguwu**: tomoe still hasn’t reentered the chat… (>_<)

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **OH MY GOD TOMOE

**breadmaster420:** MISS TOMOE??? miss tomoe

**breadmaster420: **oh my god she fuckin dead

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **i can’t believe the baby shark ate her

**ran **✿: see, this is why we shouldn’t perform it

**~ 3 hours later ~**

**_*tomoe_** **_entered the chat*_**

**tomoe**: sorry about that!! i couldn’t find invite notification...what did i miss?

**♡ himari ♡ | #LOONA1STWIN: **RAN GROW UP, IT’S A CHILDREN’S SONG

**breadmaster420: **MUMMY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO

**ran **✿: I’M NOT SINGING IT

**breadmaster420: **DADDY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO

**ran **✿: IT’S EMBARRASSING

**breadmaster420: **GRANDMA SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO

**tsuguwu**: h

**tsuguwu**: hi tomoe

**tomoe**: ...i’m not even going to ask

**breadmaster420:** GRANDPA SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The minute Baby Shark was announced in GBP in EN my brain immediately turned to this fic! I only have one braincell, folks.  
We're living in a weird world...first coronavirus, and now BABY SHARK in MY BANDORI? It's more likely than you think.  
Anyways, stay safe, wash your hands... maybe expect some more writing during this crazy hiatus? Maybe.
> 
> also, if you're interested, here is the link to the korean children's number song...somehow managed to dig that up back from my own kpop stan days when idols would dance to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3SCJ61xr1U


	5. a fleeting night's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himari decides to open up to her friends about a rather dark and scary dream she had.  
please refer to the end of the chapter for notes, thank you. ♡
> 
> TW: death mention  
TW: racism mention

**breadmaster420:** :french_bread:

**tomoe:** ?

**breadmaster420**: hon hon baguette

**breadmaster420:** WAIT this isn’t discord

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** you have discord, moca?

**tomoe:** oh, ako uses that!

**breadmaster420:** ya

**breadmaster420:** why wouldn’t i? i’m the ultimate gaymer

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** it’s spelled “gamer”, sweetie :)

**breadmaster420:** you missed the joke entirely, sweetie :)

**tsuguwu**: (⌒_⌒;)

**ran **✿: hey now… be nice to the het

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **would y’all please stop calling me a het

**breadmaster420:** ok gay

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** i’m not gay!!!

**breadmaster420:** ok boomer

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** BOOMER?????????????????

**breadmaster420:** nvm that one’s for tomoe

**tomoe**: WHA

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** question

**tomoe: **answer?

**breadmaster420: **moca-chin :D

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** forreal

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** do y’all feel like…

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** like…

**breadmaster420:** like a plastic bag

**tsuguwu**: ...a plastic bag? (¯ . ¯٥)

**breadmaster420:** like a plastic bag!

**ran **✿: .

**tomoe**: plastic is bad for the environment!

**ran **✿: she’s right. plastic is SHIT

**ran **✿: if i walk home to see a HORRENDOUS LITTER PILE IN FRONT OF MY FACE AGAIN

**tsuguwu**: ran-chan…i don’t disagree with you but... wasn’t it just a candy wrapper…? 

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** OMG let me finish my sentence i s2g dfjskghdjgff

**tomoe**: s2g…?

**breadmaster420:** sans undertale 2 gay

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** what i was TRYING to ask

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** is whether you all feel like….

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** this year is different from others…

**tsuguwu**: hmm… 

**tomoe**: it seems similar to other years for me…

**breadmaster420:** ran still hasn’t confessed her undying love for me yet

**breadmaster420:** therefore i don’t think anything’s changed?

**ran **✿: .

**ran **✿: this year feels the same as always.

**tsuguwu:** why do you ask, himari-chan?

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** ahaha...well…

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** i think i had a nightmare last night :(

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** i'm still... a bit shook by it. i guess a part of me wanted to double-check whether i was dreaming or not...

**tomoe**: oh no himari!! i’m sorry to hear that.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** it was...intense

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** i dreamt that a huge pandemic swept over the entire world. 

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** it... spread very quickly. anyone was prone to getting sick...and it was deadly too.

**tsuguwu:** (⊙_⊙)

**ran **✿: oh god that’s dark

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** yeah.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: ** we all had to quarantine and stay home when possible. if we had to go out in public, we would need to wear masks - even if we weren’t feeling sick ourselves…

**tomoe**: wow…

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** yeah.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** a lot of our plans got cancelled due to this. social distancing was a must. we could only communicate with each other through this group chat, really...

**tsuguwu**: oh no… that sounds awful!!! (ﾉω･､)

**breadmaster420:** wait wait

**breadmaster420: **so does that mean i had to wear a mask to go to yamabuki bakery

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** yes

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** saaya would have had to throw out the leftover breads too, for safety purposes.

**breadmaster420:** NOOOOOOOOO

**breadmaster420:** NOT THE POOR BREAD

**breadmaster420:** POOR MOCA-CHINNNNNNNNNNN

**breadmaster420: **THAT TRULY IS A NIGHTMARE

**ran **✿: himari flat-out described out a PANDEMIC that KILLS PEOPLE

**ran **✿: and you’re concerned about BREAD

**breadmaster420:** don’t be mean, ran :(

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** it gets worse

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** darker-skinned people continuously kept getting killed by police officers for existing. or for minor crimes. it was particularly the worst with black people in america.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **and anyone who protested peacefully was met with nothing but hostility...

**tsuguwu**: oh my god… (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**ran **✿: that’s terrible...

**tomoe**: that’s… so wrong.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** and ON TOP of all of this

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** some people were deciding not to wear their masks? some of them weren’t even attempting to social distance and were going out to party still??? the virus continued to spread a ton??

**tomoe**: geez…

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **YEAH

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **i woke up and… i felt very, very scared.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **i can’t imagine… what it would be like… to live in an unsafe, racist, and just… cruel world. not to have any of you beside me.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **whether it was keeping our distances or...losing one of you to the virus...

**tsuguwu**: himari-chan ;;;;;

**tsuguwu**: we are still here. we are very alive and very real!!! you can visit us at any point in time and there’s no deadly virus we need to watch out for!!!

**tsuguwu**: it was just a bad dream… we love you so much himari-chan!!!! ♡

**tomoe**: yeah, we care about you, himari!

**breadmaster420:** phew… moca-chin can still eat her bread in peace

**ran **✿: moca…

**breadmaster420:** yeah?

**ran **✿: ...

**ran **✿: i’m sorry you had that bad dream, himari. we’re here for you.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **thank you everyone ;;

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **i’m sorry that i brought the mood down so much… this was just...weighing heavily on me

**tsuguwu**: of course, himari-chan!

**tsuguwu**: we’re here for whatever you have to share with us - whether it’s happy or sad! 

**ran **✿: yeah, not everyone can be happy all of the time. it’s normal.

**tomoe**: i’m glad that you were able to share this with us!

**tomoe**: it would’ve been a lot to keep that all to yourself…

**breadmaster420:** h

**tsuguwu**: ...moca, were you trying to type something?

**breadmaster420:** huh? 

**breadmaster420:** oh.

**breadmaster420: **haha it’s nothing!!!

**breadmaster420:** ;)

**tsuguwu**: oh, okay!! if you say so...

**ran **✿: ...

**breadmaster420:** thank u for sharing ur story hii-chan. very entertaining. 10/10 would listen again.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **...

**tomoe**: uh… moca…

**ran **✿: tsugu! how’s it going with sayo-san?

**tsuguwu**: it’s going well!! we baked cookies together the other day

**breadmaster420:** omg. sounds HOT

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** MOCA JDSHKGJFHGFKDJGHFDG

**tomoe**: that sounds nice, tsugu!!!

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** yeah, super romantic!!!

**tsuguwu**: h HELLO??? 

**tsuguwu: **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL WE’RE JUST FRIENDS (・_・;)

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** SUUUUUUURREEEE

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** “just friends” i have to laugh

**breadmaster420:** you don’t have to lie to us lonely single folks :)

**ran **✿: ...

**breadmaster420:** also...get your mind out of the gutter! i meant it was hot in that the oven must’ve needed to be hot to bake the cookies… can’t believe tsugu is tainted :(((

**tomoe**: booooo that was a bad one, moca

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** ...

**ran **✿: did the cookies taste good?

**tsuguwu**: yeah!!!

**tsuguwu**: we got to decorate them with frosting too :)

**tsuguwu**: hina-chan was so funny because she thought sayo-san’s dog cookie looked like a hamster. (¬‿¬ )

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** LOLLLLLL

**breadmaster420:** sayo-san getz wrecked

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** next time u two meet to bake cookies again...hmm...

**tomoe**: uh oh

**tsuguwu**: what 

**tomoe**: himari is scheming

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** u should tell her she has frosting on her nose

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** and then offer to scrape it off for her

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** but you go in for a kiss instead :)

**tsuguwu**: NOOOOOOOOO |д･)

**tsuguwu:** THIS ISN’T A KDRAMA (＞﹏＜)

**breadmaster420:** LOL

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** DFKGJHDFSJKG NO ONE EVER SAID IT WAS I-

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** DON’T LIE. IT’D BE CUTE AS HELL.

**tomoe:** i’d be confused tbh

**tomoe**: like i’d go to wipe off the frosting off of my nose

**tomoe**: and not understand why some girl is coming so close to me when she could just point her finger to where the frosting is.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** .

**ran **✿: oh my god tomoe thinks like sayo-san

**ran **✿: she’d probably have the same reaction

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** they’re both dense...how pitiful...

**tomoe**: OI

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **anyone have any other ideas?

**tomoe**: why doesn’t tsugu just straight-up tell sayo-san she likes her?

**tsuguwu**: (O_O;)

**breadmaster420:** she could... but no one really does that ;)

**ran **✿: that... would be embarrassing. it’s so direct.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **don’t u DARE push tsugu into such an anxiety-inducing situation!!!!

**tomoe**: i don’t get what the big deal is

**tomoe**: like

**tomoe**: i’d have NO other way of knowing whether someone likes me unless they told me outright.

**ran **✿: …

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** ok but tomoe you would STILL interpret any advance a girl makes on you as a “friend thing” even if they straight up said they liked you

**tomoe**: no, i don't think so? i think i would know!

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** SAAYA LITERALLY SAID SHE THOUGHT YOUR ARM MUSCLES LOOKED NICE

**tomoe: **so?

**tomoe**: what point are you trying to make?

**tomoe:** it was a compliment

**tomoe: **we were talking about drumming!

**tomoe:** it means nothing

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** WOWWWWWWWWW

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **OHHHH MY GOD

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** you lesbians really ARE useless.

**breadmaster420:** irony

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **HUH???

**tsuguwu**: we’re not useless!!!

**tsuguwu:** girls are just difficult, ok? :(

**breadmaster420:** i take pride in being useless

**breadmaster420:** it’s like. i’m just chilling here. vibing.

**ran **✿: ...

**breadmaster420:** bruh what would y’all do for a forehead kiss

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** OMG

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** FOREHEAD KISSES ARE SO DJFGKHDFJGHFDGKDF

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** moca i didn’t know you could be so romantic!!!

**breadmaster420: **i like to surprise people ;)

**tsuguwu:** aww, they really are cute!!!

**tsuguwu**: to answer your question... i think my answer is boring but...

**tsuguwu:** i’d just want to be in an established relationship first ^-^ ideally my girlfriend would know me so well that she’d know right away what i would be in the mood for. she’d sense my vibes and i would sense hers… we’d just be really in sync… (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**breadmaster420:** OMG SO WHOLESOME

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** TSUGU YOU’RE SO SOFT

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** YOU’RE LITERALLY SO CUTE

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** also that was...practical too??? we stan forever

**tsuguwu: **awww thanks himari-chan!!!

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** i think i would pretend to trip and fall

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** and then i’d wait for the tall handsome boy to reach for my hand

**breadmaster420:** EWWWWWWW MEN

**breadmaster420: **GROSS

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** GOD SORRY

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** FINE

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** i’d wait for KAORU-SENPAI to reach for my hand

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** i’d point to my forehead and tell her it hurts

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** hoping she’d kiss it and make it feel better…

**breadmaster420:** omg HAHAHAHAHAHA

**ran **✿: isn’t seta-san also dense tho

**tomoe**: is she?

**tomoe:** she seems cool to me

**ran **✿: i feel like she’d say “fleeting” and then try to rush you to the nurse’s office

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **.

**breadmaster420:** oh my GOD she would

**tsuguwu:** (⌒‿⌒)

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** STOPPPPPPPP

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** surely she’d be charming about it

** _*ran _ ** _ ✿ _ ** _attached an image*_ **

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** oh my god moca you posted the doubt image AGAIN?

**breadmaster420:** huh?

**breadmaster420:** nay~

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** wait, RAN POSTED IT???????

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** omg. what does this mean

**ran **✿: nothing

**ran **✿: it was just fitting

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** i thought u hated memes?

**ran **✿: ...i do

**tsuguwu**: (・・;)

**tomoe**: idk why y’all wouldn’t just ask for the forehead kiss directly

**tomoe**: it’s that easy

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** ok go ask saaya tomorrow

**tomoe**: WHAT

**tomoe**: no

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** why not? you just said it was easy!

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **:)

**tomoe:** it would be if we were dating

**tomoe:** BUT WE ARE NOT

**breadmaster420:** tomo-chin i dare u to do it

**tomoe: **HUH

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** OOOO ME TOO ME TOO

**tomoe: **guys...

**tsuguwu:** count me in!!

**ran **✿: ...good luck, tomoe.

**tomoe**: of course you all know how i can’t back down from a dare…

**breadmaster420:** exactly :)

**breadmaster420:** get the girl, tomo-chin! and get me some bread while you’re at it too!

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** omg. chill with the bread...

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** by the way- moca!

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** what would you do for a forehead kiss?

**breadmaster420: **me?

**breadmaster420:** i’d headbutt a wall tbh

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** JDHKGJDFHGFFDJG???

**tsuguwu**: omg moca please don’t

**tomoe**: moca...

**breadmaster420:** what

**breadmaster420:** i have so few braincells anyway

**breadmaster420:** what’s the big deal if i lose more

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE: **YOU DON’T HAVE TO HURT YOURSELF FOR A FOREHEAD KISS????

**breadmaster420: **who tf ASKS for a kiss

**breadmaster420: **u don’t just say “hey kiss me” that’s GAY

**tomoe:** but you are gay

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** bE LIKE ME YOU CAN JUST PRETEND

**breadmaster420:** nah that’s not authentic tho

**breadmaster420:** if my gf saw the bruise she could kiss it better :)

**tsuguwu**: moca…

**tsuguwu**: this is concerning me PLEASE don’t go headbutting a wall

**tomoe**: i agree

**ran **✿: ...yeah.

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** that’d be worse than my dream…

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** in the dream i lost you to corn virus… at least there was less stupidity involved...

**tomoe**: wait what

**tomoe**: did i read that right

**breadmaster420:** CORN VIRUS????????

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** THAT’S WHAT IT WAS CALLED OK

**breadmaster420:** OMFG

**breadmaster420:** CORN VIRUS

**tsuguwu:** corn… virus…

**breadmaster420:** ever since that day

**breadmaster420:** movie theaters stopped selling popcorn

**breadmaster420:** they couldn’t risk the return of the Corn Virus...

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** STOP

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** I KNOW THE NAME IS RIDICULOUS BUT IT WAS SERIOUS

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** PEOPLE WERE DYING

**ran **✿: hey himari

**ran **✿: i’m really glad it was just a dream

**tsuguwu:** me too...

**tomoe**: me three

**breadmaster420**: nah tbh i think corn virus sounds kinda cool

**ran **✿: moca...

**breadmaster420**: kidding!!!

**breadmaster420**: :)

**tsuguwu:** …

**ran **✿: hey, i gotta help my dad out with flower arranging

**ran **✿: let’s all talk later :)

**♡ himari ♡ | #MOREANDMORE:** sounds good!

**tomoe**: you betcha!

**tsuguwu**: good luck with the flower arranging, ran-chan!!!

**ran **✿: thanks!

**breadmaster420**: ya, catch you all later!!!

**breadmaster420**: don’t miss me too much :)

* * *

[Private Conversation with **breadmaster420** and **ran **✿]

**ran **✿: hey...

**breadmaster420**: whoa, bored with the flowers already? :o

**ran **✿: moca please

**ran **✿: that was just an excuse

**breadmaster420**: …?

**ran **✿: you were acting weird today.

**ran **✿: himari’s dream made you feel sad, didn’t it?

**breadmaster420**: …

**breadmaster420**: i mean… of course

**breadmaster420**: who wouldn’t feel sad about it

**ran **✿: why didn’t you just say so?

**ran **✿: your jokes felt out of place

**ran **✿: it was awkward…

**breadmaster420**: i know

**breadmaster420**: i’m sorry…

**ran **✿: you don’t have to apologize...

**ran **✿: it’s just

**ran **✿: it can be hard to tell whether you’re being serious or not sometimes...

**breadmaster420**: well

**breadmaster420**: being the funny one

**breadmaster420**: is easier than being the sappy one :-)

**ran **✿: moca

**breadmaster420**: moca-chin can take care of herself just fine :-)

**ran **✿: no - you don’t have to keep your emotions bottled in like that.

**breadmaster420**: it’s okay, ran

**breadmaster420**: thank you for caring about me <3

**breadmaster420**: i’m doing alright. himari’s dream was just a dream, after all

**ran **✿: true...

**breadmaster420: **see!!!!! i’m okay, ran~ nothing to worry about here :)

**breadmaster420: **go enjoy your flower arrangement!!!

**ran **✿: okay

**ran **✿: ...you’re not going to make a wisecrack about me DM-ing you?

**breadmaster420: **hm?

**ran **✿: like

**ran **✿: "oh wow, ran ;) fancy of you to slip into my DMs like that~"

**ran **✿: ?

**breadmaster420: **!!!

**breadmaster420:** omFG????

**breadmaster420:** it’s like you know my pickup lines word for word… moca-chin is honored <3

**breadmaster420: **there’s no need for that. i know you were just being a good friend :)

**breadmaster420: **checking up on me and such

**ran **✿: …

**breadmaster420: **thank you again, ran <3 

**breadmaster420: **i’m gonna go play some minecraft! the creepers wait on no one...

**ran **✿: wait

**ran **✿: before you go...

**breadmaster420: **…?

**ran **✿: ok listen

**ran **✿: i don’t want to hear any more stories about you headbutting a wall for a damn forehead kiss

**ran **✿: or doing ANYTHING stupid like that

**breadmaster420:** but i am stupid <3

**ran **✿: shut up.

**ran **✿: i don't want to see or hear about you being hurt...

**breadmaster420:** awww, getting concerned about me being hurt???

**breadmaster420:** that’s so sweet <3

**ran **✿: it’s... nothing special.

**ran **✿: same as always.

**breadmaster420:** if i didn’t know any better

**breadmaster420:** i would’ve guessed that it was because you LIKE-liked me ;)

**ran **✿: ...

**breadmaster420:** …?

**ran **✿: uh

**breadmaster420:** what’s up, ran?~

**ran **✿: nevermind

**ran **✿: ...it’s nothing

**breadmaster420:** you can tell moca-chin anything :)

**breadmaster420:** she will gladly listen~

**ran **✿: um

**breadmaster420: **<3

**ran **✿: ...okay. whatever.

**ran **✿: tease me about it and you’re dead to me, got it?

**breadmaster420:** yes ma’am.

**ran **✿: you also CANNOT tell anyone else about this interaction...that’d be embarrassing.

**breadmaster420: **okie dokey~

**ran **✿: ok

**ran **✿: um

**ran **✿: the thing is…….

**ran **✿: …

**ran **✿: ...i do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> black lives matter. the fight is FAR from over.  
please refer to this carrd for more information: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> \---
> 
> hey everyone~
> 
> i know this chapter didn't quite have the same upbeat/comedic tone to it that others did. i had wanted to get some new content out but stewed over it for a while. it was tough to try and sit down to write something light-hearted when everything in my surroundings felt so... everything but. how could i introduce my own frustrations, without impacting the bandori universe itself? how could i make sure to highlight some of the global issues without it seeming insensitive, US-centric, or used as a joke? these were just a few of many questions that kept me from updating sooner. i'm still not sure if i tactfully addressed it in a way i had wanted to, but writing this chapter resonated with me and felt like a reflection of my own emotions to a extent. and i think there's great value to that.
> 
> that being said, thank you for SO much for the kind comments & the positive reception reecived thus far!! i can't believe this silly chatfic has 100+ kudos...that has been a personal goal for me forever. special shoutout to cult of axolayer server who has inspired me to keep updating this & willingly encourages me to use their own words for it!
> 
> finally, please stay safe everyone ♡ wear a mask, don't go in large crowds, and make sure to take some time just to... take care of yourself too.


End file.
